


[podfic] We Used To Be Friends

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Best Friends, Community: bandombigbang, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:</p><p>  <i>"You and me, right Mikes?"</i><br/>"Yeah, fuck everybody else."</p><p>Best friends since high school, if Frank could've chosen a brother, he'd pick Mikey. Then Mikey became a rock star and Frank... didn't. After years of radio silence, Mikey steps onto a stage in Jersey and back into Frank's life.</p><p>(Or, the one where Frank is a school teacher and Mikey plays rhythm in The Used.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] We Used To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Used To Be Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458760) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2013.
> 
> I've been wanting to record something by [Ladyfoxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx) for ages, because I pretty much love everything she writes! I was a bit nervous about this particular fic, because of the Mikey factor, but I think I came to terms with it in my own way. I find the MyChem boys much more of a challenge to do voices for, but hopefully I managed to give each of them their own particular twist. I think my favourite character is actually Frank's student Dylan, because his pure joy at everything that happens just completely mirrors mine as a reader. :)
> 
> Thanks to [Ladyfoxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx) and [Sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog) for not minding when I hijacked our Costa writing group with podfic editing and general moaning about this piece, despite that not being writing related at all! It was a unique, but very useful, experience to have the fic-writer sitting next to me as I edited, and to be able to ask her about line readings and choices. :)
> 
> There is also a completely banging mix done by [Nimmy](http://nimmy.dreamwidth.org/), which can be downloaded [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hao01pmaocr5p3p/PHA_mix.7z).

Cover Art provided by [Accrues](http://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues) (Vepres)).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/We%20Used%20To%20Be%20Friends%20\(mp3%20files\).zip) | **Size:** 152 MB
  * [Podbook](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/We%20Used%20To%20Be%20Friends.m4b) | **Size:** 298 MB



## Length

  * 05:15:25

## Music

    * _We Used to be Friends_ by The Used

## Hosting

      * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
